Fight Fire with Fire
by acoustic.clouds
Summary: Dante suddenly felt very hot and it was either because of the flames radiating off Axel's chakrams or Ifrit's reaction to it. It could also be the fact that Axel was almost, almost sitting directly on his crotch, where Dante wanted him.   Dante/Axel


**Title:** Fight Fire With Fire  
><strong>Author:<strong> acoustic_clouds  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Dante/Axel (Devil May Cry & Kingdom Hearts)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M/NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Crossover, _almost-_sex, and Dante's dirty mouth.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry, or any of their characters.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dante suddenly felt very hot and it was either because of the flames radiating off Axel's chakrams or Ifrit's reaction to it. It could also be the fact that Axel was almost, _almost_ sitting directly on his crotch, where Dante wanted him. [Devil May Cry and Kingdom Hearts Crossover, Dante x Axel]

Note: For those who are not too familiar with Devil May Cry, Ifrit is a demon sealed into gauntlets that Dante uses for combat. Chakrams are the weapons that Axel uses.

* * *

><p>"Score." The sparkling red talisman was sitting innocently on a platform, waiting for Dante to snatch it away. "About fucking time." How long has it been since he started looking for that damn thing?<p>

He began to walk towards the talisman with an almost predatory look in his eyes. When he was in a closer vicinity, he reached out his hands, ready to taste sweet victory.

But things never worked out the way he wanted. Not without a fight.

"Ah."

Their hands stopped a few centimeters short of touching. Dante's and Axel's eyes met for a split second before the demon hunter swiped the Wind Talisman before the redhead could even blink. Dante jumped back to create distance between them.

Axel looked horrified for a second but when Dante didn't move from his spot, he calmed down and sighed.

"This is a problem, because my Superior will have my ass if I don't bring that back." Axel said, scratching the back of his head. He pointed to the small jewel in Dante's hand.

"Sorry Red, but I've been looking for this baby since last week. If you want it, come and get it."

He slid the object into his back pocket and got into a fighting stance. Small fry should be able to be taken down without the help of Ebony and Ivory.

Axel sighed. Combat was unavoidable, but it would definitely take up some time. He summoned his chakrams and spun them, readying himself for some ass-kicking.

Dante whistled, a little impressed when he saw little red particles materialize into chakrams. It wasn't a power he had seen before.

_This will be fun. _His lips curved upwards just a little.

"Name?"

"Axel."

"Dante." His gauntlets flared. "Let's rock."

When he dashed in for an attack, he felt Ifrit falter for a second. _What the—_ But he had no time to stop and think, not with Axel dealing rapid blows to him from every direction. Axel was a harder opponent than he had expected, but he appreciated a good fight. Dante felt a bit warmer than usual and when Axel dealt a particularly huge blow, he saw flames fly and he realized that Axel was using an element that Ifrit was quite…fond of.

Their weapons clashed and Dante cursed under his breath when Ifrit shot a burst of adrenalin up his veins. Damn horny bastard. The fire leaking from that idiot redhead's chakrams was probably exciting him. He shook his gauntlet and launched himself back at Axel, who intercepted his attack and pushed his chakrams against the gauntlet Dante used to shield himself.

Suddenly he felt a little giddy and it was definitely Ifrit's fault. He voluntarily slammed his gauntlet against Axel's chakrams to get rid of the feeling, but it only doubled in magnitude. Axel blinked, a little confused, but retaliated with a sweep to the demon hunter's legs. Dante almost fell over but caught himself by his hand and pushed himself off the floor in a flip before Axel could do real damage to him. He unequipped his gauntlets and whipped out Ebony and Ivory from their holsters. At least they were obedient. Ifrit could just wait in his coat until he finished the battle.

He should have known that it wouldn't be so easy. The gauntlets vibrated on his thigh every time his guns came in contact with Axel or his chakrams. At some point he hoped the redhead wouldn't catch the bulge that formed in his pants.

_Shit. I can do this. I'll finish this quickly and then have a nice, slow jerk._

Dante was only distracted for a split second but Axel caught the moment of weakness and dove for an attack. The Sparda swore as he was pinned onto the gravel and swore even louder when the back of his head landed harder than it should have and he felt a few hundred brain cells die. Maybe that could explain the stars he saw.

Axel smirked as he pressed his chakrams against Dante's neck. "Any last words?" he still had that shit-eating grin on his face.

Dante suddenly felt very hot and it was either because of the flames radiating off the chakrams or Ifrit's reaction to it. It could also be the fact that Axel was almost, _almost_ sitting directly on his crotch, where Dante wanted him.

Wait, what?

_Ifrit is so dead._

Axel raised his chakrams to deal his finishing move when Dante grabbed his hips and thrusted upwards. Axel gasped and abruptly ended his attack.

"What the hell are you doing!" He spluttered, suddenly unable to summon the energy to hit Dante.

"Just enjoy it, brat."

A hard grind. "Hey—you—"

He pulled Axel's body closer to create more friction. It was dangerous, having an enemy so close to him. But that only excited him and spurred him on more. The boy was struggling, but he'd change that. Ignoring his own desires for a minute, Dante grasped Axel's cock and pumped. The arms holding Axel off the ground buckled. Dante saw him biting his lips to stop any sounds from coming out, and he wasn't doing too bad.

Axel was trying to escape his position, but Dante's hand kept him in place. His other hand was busy stroking Axel, which broke down his resistance even more. His breaths became more labored as Dante touched him, but when he thought that Dante wasn't paying attention, he tried to reach for Dante's back pocket to take the talisman. Dante easily caught his hand and pulled Axel down by his wrist.

"Trying to play it sly? You can't trick me that easily." Dante said, voice smooth as chocolate.

Dante continued stroking the redhead until he was hard. It didn't take long either. He concluded that Axel probably hadn't gotten any in a while, and that was a shame, considering his looks. Especially the way his body was completely flushed against Dante's by now and his hands clutching at Dante's sleeves. Dante let himself enjoy the sweet taste of success before rubbing his clothed erection against Axel's. The redhead let out a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan, and Dante grinned at the way Axel buried his face against Dante's chest afterwards, embarrassed of the sound he made.

"Feels good, huh?" he whispered under his breath before repeating the action, except this time he pressed even harder, hoping to draw out another delicious sound.

This time Axel cried out. His hips started to twitch and he looked up at Dante with eyes that were earnest, yet defiant at the same time. Like he wanted to kill Dante the moment he was finished with him. His spunk turned Dante on even more.

"Hope you're ready, kid."

"…wha—?"

In one swift motion, Dante flipped Axel over and reversed their positions. He spread Axel's legs and pressed his throbbing erection over Axel's and _grinded. _He repeated the action, sliding smooth leather over Axel's crotch. His control over his own body began to slip and he found himself thrusting against Axel by instinct. The demon hunter grunted when he felt Axel respond by pushing his body off the gravel to create more friction between their cocks.

Shit, it felt so good and Dante hadn't felt this good in a long time. It hadn't even felt this good when he was banging that devil chick last week, or that succubus the week before. And he wasn't even _fucking_ Axel. His heart pumped even faster when he thought about how it would feel like if he pushed himself into the redhead's ass. He wondered if Axel was thinking the same thing when he stared up at Dante with a half-lidded gaze, his lips parted and panting. He almost couldn't stop himself when his hands buried themselves in Axel's locks and pushed his head upwards to meet Dante's lips in a deep kiss.

Dante attacked his mouth almost as viciously as he attacked the rest of his body. Axel kissed back and let Dante's tongue into his mouth as he pressed his own tongue against it. The kiss made their bodies even more sensitive and as Dante increased the speed of his movements, he felt Axel wrap his legs around his waist and squeeze in a last hard grind. The redhead gasped and arched off the ground. Small spasms rippled through him as he came. It was quiet but he still heard Axel's whisper.

_Dante._

It triggered his orgasm and he let out a deep groan from the back of his chest. He collapsed onto Axel, chest heaving and still lost in pleasure.

When they slid out of their high, neither of them talked. Axel felt Dante's weight on him now so he shoved him off. The demon hunter grunted when he landed ass-first onto the cement.

Dante glared. "You're a heartless bastard, you know that?"

"...I know."

Dante rolled over and Axel scooted away and crossed his legs, almost by reflex. Dante raised his eyebrows.

"Relax," he said. He pulled the Wind Talisman from his pocket and threw it towards Axel, who caught it with precision. "You're so full of energy."

Axel reddened a little at his mistake and turned away. Dante could have sworn he saw a hint of disappointment.

"Thanks." Axel half-smiled. The color of the jewel really suited him, Dante thought.

He had just lost something he had spent days searching for, but it was all worth it to Dante, really. He could've raised his standards and forced the redhead on his knees, but he was satisfied…for now.

Axel sighed. "Crap. I still have to RTC before my Superior gets his panties into a bunch." He grudgingly opened a portal, looking like he wanted to stay just a little longer. He stood up with much difficulty. His legs were still shaky and it pleased Dante in a strange way. Their eyes met for a moment and Axel made a face.

"Next time, you're going down."

"Next time, I'm going to fuck you into the ground."

Axel scowled but his cheeks had a light pink tinge. "Like hell." Dante didn't think the boy noticed, but Axel's eyes lit up and he looked a little more excited than he should have.

He stepped into the portal and Dante blew him a kiss, almost mockingly. Axel flipped him off, but Dante only grinned. The dark purple flames wisped the redhead away.

Dante stayed still for a moment, enjoying the silence. But of course Ifrit had to shoot that to hell.

"**I never knew that you were such a pussy. At least rip off his clothes." **

"Calm down Ifrit, you bastard. Next time, I'm getting some ass." It was a promise. He had a feeling he'd meet Axel again, somehow. When that moment comes, he'd take his sweet time.


End file.
